Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (9 - 10 \times 7)) \times 8 $
$ = (8 + (9 - 70)) \times 8 $ $ = (8 + (-61)) \times 8 $ $ = (8 - 61) \times 8 $ $ = (-53) \times 8 $ $ = -53 \times 8 $ $ = -424 $